


5-0

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: steve 已解決wo fat 這個死對頭，5-0已成立一年





	5-0

**Author's Note:**

> steve 已解決wo fat 這個死對頭，5-0已成立一年

在一間廢棄的玩具工廠外，大批的夏威夷刑警端著自己的槍對著門口，一觸及發的氣氛飄盪在空中。  
  
Steve 與danny 正在一台警車前，看著舖在車前蓋上的工廠結構圖，討論著等下分別的路線。  
  
「你不覺得這陣仗太大了嗎?說真的，夏威夷警方跟SWAT?我們甚至不能肯定人就在裡面」steve從結構圖抬頭，以一臉你在說笑的表情看向danny  
  
「OK~OK我知道，你是超級小海豹嘛，當然可以已一擋百，但是我是個有女兒的人，我可想看到她穿上結婚禮服的那天，不，我還要親身將她的手交到那個搶走我女兒的渾蛋的手上，所以，沒錯，夏威夷刑警與SWAT是必要的」danny語氣嘲諷的回答  
  
正當steve還想回什麼時，他手上的對講機，傳來了kono的聲音  
  
「boss，我們已經搜完外面的加工區，沒有半個人，現在正要往裡面堆放半成品的區域搜索。」  
  
「OK，你跟chin小心一點，也叫那些SWAT眼尖點」  
  
「知道」  
  
「也許這裡早就被遺棄，沒人了」steve邊說邊丟了個眼神給danny。不過顯然被danny無視掉了。這時  
  
「danny你真應該來看這些玩具，他們跟你桌子上那些粉紅色，毛茸茸的帶著小熊圖案的筆是一個系列的，你一定愛死他們了」Kono打趣的聲音突然地從拿在Steve手中的對講機中傳來  
  
「菜鳥，那可是Grace送我的聖誕節禮物，因為他的danno今年又維護了夏威夷的和平」儘管聽出了Kono話中的捉弄涵義，但Danny決定不予理會，還有些自豪的介紹那些筆的由來。  
  
沒辦法，誰叫那些筆是他的小猴子送的，再奇怪他都會用。  
  
「表哥說，Grace挑禮物的眼光真好，那些筆很適合你」Kono忍笑的聲音再度從對講機中傳出  
  
「yeah yeah~」已經放棄抵抗的Danny只是敷衍了幾句  
  
在一旁的Steve一直帶著上揚的嘴角看著自己透過對講機也能鬥嘴的組員，在Danny終於敗下陣來時，Steve決定該將注意力放回正事上了。  
  
「Kono，半成品區搜索的怎樣了?」Steve對著對講機說  
  
「已經搜索完畢，也是一個人也沒有。現在只剩下一件小辦公室還沒搜，不過我預計應該也沒人」對講機中Kono的口氣已沒有剛剛的玩笑味，現在變成嚴肅正經  
  
「好，繼續搜索，如果那間房間也沒有人，就可以收隊了，等一下叫HPD的人來把那間辦公室裡能用的證據帶回去」  
  
「知道」  
  
隨著Kono的聲音消失在對講機後，Steve與Danny什麼也沒說的靜靜等待著，在靜默的2.3分鐘後，對講機傳來了Kono的聲音  
  
「boss小房間也沒人…..等等，表哥你有沒有聽到聲音!?」這句話同時讓Steve跟Danny感到不妙  
  
「有炸彈!走!」Chin的聲音模糊的從對講機傳出  
  
「快離開那裡!!!」Steve激動的對著對講機吼道，並且跑向玩具工廠的門口，Danny也緊追其後。  
  
  
  
砰  
  
  
  
  
Steve看著眼前的玩具工廠陷入一片火海。  
  
「NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!」Steve吼叫的丟下對講機想衝入火海。但後面的HPD見此狀也衝上來阻止Steve想往火場裡跑的舉動  
  
「你他媽的給我放開!!」Steve憤怒的對著拉住他HPD咆嘯，並且揮拳將他揍倒在地。  
  
但是才剛自由的手馬上被其他HPD給擒住，掙扎不已的steve馬上被5.6個人壓倒在地。  
  
「操你媽的，快放開我!!!!!!!!!!!」  
被壓在地上steve看到自己不遠處的danny也一樣被HPD壓在地上，並且不斷咆哮。  
  
看著眼前的大火不斷吞噬掉剩下的玩具工廠，Steve的漸漸停止了掙扎，臉深深的抵在眼前的泥土地上……  
  
  
  
  
  
隨著消防車的到來，火勢的撲滅，HPD與救護人員來來去去，Steve與Danny走進了玩具工廠的殘骸中。  
  
他們不發一語的走到被認為是爆炸點的辦公室，已經看不出這裡原本有房間的跡象，只剩下無數的牆壁碎片壓在地上。steve看到chin的槍被壓在一片桌子的碎片下，Steve把他撿了起來，緊緊握在手中，不管那已經被大火有些融掉的表面  
是否會燙傷自己。  
  
「嘿，我們還有更重要事情要做」隨著一隻手按上了Steve的肩，Danny淡淡的聲音傳入了他的耳內  
  
Steve抬起頭，發現Danny的手上握著一個只剩一半的警徽。  
  
當他的視線由警徽移向Danny的臉時，他看到了一雙跟自己一樣憤怒的眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
砰砰砰  
  
伴隨著槍響，站在Steve面前的男人，身體彷彿是木偶斷線般倒在了地上，手中本握著的槍，沒有發出任何一顆子彈便掉落在了一旁。  
  
Steve冷眼看著眼前倒下的男人，沒有移動也沒有說一句話。而Danny則是從Steve後面不遠處慢慢的走向倒在地上的男人。  
  
Danny看著腳邊的屍體，拿著槍的手舉了起來  
  
砰砰砰  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kono跟Chin的喪禮是在一個晴朗的早晨舉辦，並沒有出現如電視所演的下著細雨的場景，這就是現實。  
  
白色的棺木中，Chin那把融化的槍與他曾經穿過的制服，整齊的疊放在裡頭。另一個緊臨的棺木中，Kono已認不出面貌的遺體蓋在了白布底下，旁邊放著那個一半的警徽，與一塊小小的衝浪板。  
  
那些英勇犧牲所獲得的榮耀儀式一點沒少，甚至連州長都出席了，向他們致上最高的敬意。  
  
整個喪禮沉靜且充滿了敬意，而Steve與Danny參與了其中，平靜的。  
  
  
  
喪禮結束過後，Steve與Danny儘管沒有交流也沒說一句話，卻一同回到Steve的家。當一瓶瓶的酒瓶，散落在Steve客廳的地板上。  
  
他們不可避免的上床了。  
  
這是一個沒有言語沒有愛意的交溝，就只是為了發洩。  
  
為了彼此的絕望，為了彼此的內疚。  
  
  
  
  
當Steve醒來時，Danny已經離去了，但Steve並沒有特別在意。他知道他們倆都需要一點獨自一人的時間。Steve靜靜的坐在沙發上，一動也不動的獨自思索著。  
  
當他再起身時，窗外已是一片橘橙，帶著嚴肅的表情他大步的往門外走去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「州長，那個行動是我策畫的，而它導致Chin跟Kono還有10個SWAT無辜送命，我該負起這個責任，請讓我辭職並且接受調查。」Steve冷靜的面對著坐在辦公桌後州長說完了這段話。  
  
『Danny要是知道我做了這件事，一定又會發火』Steve為了腦中的想法在心裡苦笑了下。  
  
「中校……今天早上Danny William警探已經給了我這個。」州長從辦公桌的抽屜中，拿出了一個警徽跟佩槍放在桌上。  
  
「這!?」Steve不可置信得瞪著桌上的警徽  
  
「他說的話簡直跟你如出一轍，她告訴我是他組織了這個行動，他要對此負責。」州長看著眼前已由不可置信的表情轉為憤怒的Steve，她頓了頓道  
  
「而我也接受了。」  
  
「你該死的為什麼要接受?我才是那個應該負責的人!!!Danny不是。」Steve碰的一聲，兩手砸在了州長的辦公桌上，他請身向前粗暴的問著。  
  
「中校，請注意你的言詞跟舉動。」州長不悅道。  
  
而Steve彷彿沒見著州長的不悅，依舊死死的瞪著她，想得到答案。  
  
「Steve…..你應該知道，我必須有所取捨，我也不希望因為這次的意外，就把之前你為我們做過的事全抹滅掉，還有最重要的一點，5-0需要你繼續支撐下去。」  
看著眼前的Steve，州長移開了視線，口氣有些遺憾的說。  
  
「就因為這樣?就因為這種原因你他媽的就放棄Danny而選擇我?讓Danny該死的做我的替死鬼?」Steve對著州長咆哮道。  
  
「Steve McGarrett，你很清楚，這是我能做的最好的選擇，我不可能選擇William警探而不選擇當初是我找進來的你。我告訴你，William警探很清楚我會做什麼選擇，而且他一樣很清楚你會做什麼事，所以他搶先了。」  
  
「……」Steve的表情，像是隨時要把州長或是他自己的頭給扭斷，但他沒有說出任何一句來反駁。因為他知道州長說的一點都沒錯。  
  
緊繃的氣氛就這樣飄盪在兩人間，沒有人再開口說話。  
  
  
當Steve收回撐在辦公桌的手，準備轉身離去時，  
  
「中校，你 **必須** 繼續帶領5-0，不管是為了你死去的部下，還是離開的，這是你的責任，讓5-0的精神繼續。」州長的聲音從身後傳進了Steve耳裡。  
  
Steve沒有回頭，只是踏著重重的步伐離開了州長辦公室。  
  
  
  
銀色的雪弗蘭在一個急停後，穩穩的停在了Danny的家前。  
  
  
Steve下了車後，帶著狂暴的情緒急躁的走向Danny的大門。他大力的敲著的Danny的大門  
  
「Danny!!!」  
  
一點聲響都沒有。這讓Steve的心裡模糊的生成了一個想法。  
  
他走到窗戶旁看了眼屋內  
  
『沒有人』  
  
這個認知，讓他心裡那令人恐懼的想法逐漸擴大。  
  
硄!  
  
Steve用手肘打破了窗戶，並且伸手進去把窗戶的鎖給打了開來。Steve輕而易舉地從打開了的窗戶翻進了Danny的家。  
  
Danny家的擺設跟之前來過時並無什麼不同，只是床鋪上少了堆在上面的衣服，茶几上那些疊得高高的雜誌也不見蹤影，而床頭櫃旁，那張永遠在那的Grace跟Danny的合照不在了。  
  
Steve一把拉開那個總被自己嘲笑的破爛衣櫥。裡面空空如也。  
  
『Danny走了』  
  
這讓Steve不知所措，原本氣憤Danny擅自行動的情緒現在變成了惶恐。突然，Steve想到什麼似的，朝門外衝去。  
  
  
  
  
  
用可以稱之為撞的力道打開了自家的大門，Steve衝進了客廳，在茶几上胡亂翻著，桌上昨天所喝光的啤酒罐都被掃倒了地上，但在茶几上Steve沒有找到任何東西。見狀，Steve又衝進自家的書房，乾淨整齊的書桌上，擺了一些不屬於自己的東西。  
  
那是一張白紙跟那張原本放在雪弗蘭上被自己嫌個半死的新澤西明信片。  
  
Steve拿起紙，Danny的字跡出現在其上。  
  
 _Steve McGarrett  
  
我想你現在應該剛從州長那氣沖沖的回來，更有可能的是從我家那回來，我突然很高興我現在已經不在夏威夷，我可不想被你扭斷脖子!!好了，說正經的，你知道這是最好的解決方式吧!，所以拜託你不要再去跟州長對著幹了，儘管你是超級小海豹，這也對你一點好處都沒有。還有，聽著，這裡是你的家，你不能離開，你有 **責任** 保護這裡，而我呢?原本就不屬於這裡，哪裡來就哪裡去。夥計，你要代替我好好保護Grace住的地方聽到沒，如果Grace有一根寒毛受損，看我不把你射出一個窟窿。接下來，你要繼續做你的5-0無法無天的控制狂boss，Chin跟Kono的精神都在上面，當然還有我的，你必須繼續下去，這是 **你該付** 的，我離開，則是 **我該付** 的。總之，我走了，不要太想我!!!!!也許等Grace結婚的那天我會再回夏威夷，到時別讓我看到一個肚肥腸流的Steve McGarrett。那張明信片就送給你當紀念了。  
  
p.s雖說我說哪裡來哪裡去，但是我不一定是回新澤西，所以別白費力氣找了，我好歹也是個警探，不會讓你找到的。  
還有以後我不在，拷問嫌疑犯也不要太超過  
  
                                                       你的拍檔  
                                                          danno_                            
  
  
Steve緊緊抓著手中的紙，腦中的想法如跑馬燈似的一個換過一個。他想要現在就衝去機場，但事實是Danny早已經不在那了。  
  
當腦子一團亂的Steve視線觸及到桌上的明信片後，他將它拾了起來，默默的看了一會，隨後，他便帶著被自己抓皺的信與明信片離開了家。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
啪!  
  
5-0的燈在原本一片黑暗的空間中亮了起來，Steve抓著信與明信片，站在了5-0總部裡。他看到原本屬於Chin跟Kono的辦公室裡，現在什麼東西都沒有。他看到Danny疊滿文件的辦公桌，上面沒有那支Grace送的筆。他看到平常討論案情時大家聚集在旁的高科技螢幕靜靜的擺在那。  
  
  
 **Steve不知道自己還剩下什麼** 。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
頭頂有要將人烤熟的太陽，空氣中有股淡淡的海水的鹹味，Mary知道自己回來了。  
  
  
Catherine給自己打電話時，Mary相當的驚訝。因為老實說，Mary一直沒有很喜歡她，所以儘管是自己親哥哥的性伴侶還是情人什麼的，他跟對方都沒什麼交集，但這次她真的必須好好的感謝她。  
  
聽著Catherine所說的驚人消息，以及這之後Steve如何把自己關在家裡等種種自己不在夏威夷時所發生的事情。她不敢相信這短短的時間中竟然發生了這麼多事，而自己卻完全不知道。但這就是Steve，Mary對於他把Catherine的關心阻擋在門外，以及完全沒聯絡自己一點都不感意外。  
  
Mary在結束與Catherine的通話後，馬上收拾了些簡便的行李，搭了最快的班機回到了夏威夷。  
  
而她現在在這裡，Steve家的大門前。  
  
出現在大門後的Steve著時嚇到了Mary。Steve的眼睛佈滿了血絲，看起來很多天沒睡，而下巴則佈滿雜亂的鬍鬚，一點都不像以往的那般整齊乾淨。  
  
Steve看到應該不在夏威夷的Mary突然出現在自家門前也愣住了。  
  
「嘿，兄弟，你看起來糟透了」Mary輕輕的說了這麼一句。隨後，便上前抱住了仍有些發愣的Steve。  
  
Steve感受到Mary溫暖的體溫伴隨著一句「我回來了」傳來。而他什麼也沒說只是緊緊回抱住Mary，緊緊的不想放手。  
  
Mary有時會想，那天他們擁抱在一起那麼長的時間裡，Steve到底有沒有哭，儘管Steve眼眶沒有一點潮濕的跡象，但是她總是不禁如此的懷疑著。  
  
  
  
  
  
在州長強制休假的兩個月裡，Steve在Mary的幫助下，總算振作了起來，開始回到了以前的Steve McGarrett。他們在這期間也去見了Grace，才得知原來Danny離開了的那天，有去跟Grace道別，並且告訴她每年的生日跟聖誕節他會寄各地明信片給他的小猴子。  
  
「Danno說Steve叔叔會代替他保護我跟夏威夷」Grace對著Steve說著  
  
Steve蹲下來摸摸Grace的頭笑了笑說「我會的」  
  
結束了兩個月的休假，Steve回到了5-0，他把自己全投入在了工作上，他親自挑選了新的5-0的成員，大部分都是剛從警校畢業的菜鳥，他訓練他們，也讓他們培養彼此默契，成為照看背後的搭檔。  
  
新的5-0漸漸進入了軌道，他們解決了一些案子得到了州長的肯定，而新成員也慢慢習慣了他們boss蠻橫的辦案方式，但是他們心裡都有個疑問，就是他們的boss不曾有過一個屬於自己的搭檔。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一轉眼幾年過去了，Steve在這幾年裡依舊帶著5-0打擊夏威夷的犯罪，維護夏威夷的安全。但休假時，他也會去探望Grace，一起看明信片上Danny的碎碎念，或是邀請Grace來到自己與Mary同住的房子吃晚餐，Rachel與Stan不在時，他也會幫忙照看著Grace，然後偷偷教他橄欖球才是真正的運動。日子就在這樣的生活中一天天的過去。  
  
當Grace不再在假日來Steve家玩而是選擇跟朋友出遊而Steve挽著Mary的手走進教堂時，他才意識到原來已經好幾年過去了。  
  
身著白禮服的Mary美麗動人，看著這樣的Mary，Steve有點不真實感，畢竟曾經Mary還是個讓自己苦惱的小妹妹，而現在已經要走入另一個家庭了。  
  
  
  
  
再將Mary的手放到眼前的男人手上前，Steve看了看眼前的人，男人的眼中帶著感激跟尊敬。『好小子』Steve想。  
  
Steve抱了抱Mary正要放開時，Mary突然緊緊回抱了Steve說  
  
「I love you, brother.」  
「永遠是你的家人」  
  
「l love you, too.」  
「永遠」   
Steve說，然後把Mary剩下的人生交給了眼前的男人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
時間的流逝有時一眨眼就過了，當steve已經不用再帶著槍衝鋒陷陣時，他的手下個個都已成為獨當一面的好手，他只要偶爾在5-0的總部嚇嚇他們，就算完成自己的工作了。而Grace也準備好了要離開夏威夷去讀大學。  
  
  
在機場，已變成小女人的Grace，跟代替爸爸照顧了自己多年的Steve告別  
  
「Steve，謝謝你!」Grace眼眶泛紅地抱了抱Steve  
  
「Danno一定會回來的，我相信….」  
  
「是阿…我也是，不曾懷疑過」Steve對著Grace堅定地笑笑，  
  
Grace也對著Steve笑了笑「恩…那我走了，再見。」說完便拉著行李箱離去了。  
  
事實是，Danny的明信片，在幾年前就沒有再寄來了，沒接到明信片的Grace曾經很慌張，不知所措，Steve是這樣安慰她的，也許他只是旅行到了某個沒辦法寄出信的國家，也許等他旅遊到下個國家就會再寄來的，他總是用著這個理由安慰她，安慰自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
額頭跟眼角的皺紋不敵歲月慢慢的顯現，坐在辦公桌後的Steve看著下屬交上來的結案報告，覺得眼睛因為這些蝌蚪字而有點痠澀。他停了下來，拉開了抽屜拿出了那張新澤西的明信片，把它放到了桌上。  
  
當他的二把手Michael走進來時，看到的便是他們恐怖的boss正呆呆的看著桌上的明信片，但他並不以為意，因為全5-0的組員都知道自家boss的這個習慣，就如同他星期二的早晨不會來上班的習慣一樣。  
  
「boss，這是那個連續強姦犯的結案報告。」Michael的聲音將思緒不知飄哪去Steve給拉了回來。  
  
「喔，放那吧」Steve頭朝桌上一疊文件堆放的地方點了點，Michael走了過去，放下結案報告時，他暏了一眼桌上的明信片，然後便離去了。Steve並沒有察覺到這個小動作，只是又陷入了自己的思緒中。  
  
走出門外的Michael，腦中想著剛剛桌上的明信片。  
  
『那是新澤西的明信片吧!?』覺得腦中的疑問並沒有因自己的偷看而獲得解答，反而越來越令自己不解。  
  
即使這麼的好奇，但Michael可沒膽去問自家boss，只好把問號再放回心裡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace要回夏威夷辦婚禮。  
  
  
Steve很興奮，Steve知道自己已經很久沒有這麼興奮過了，就像還二十幾歲的自己那般。每一想到Danny可能會回來，他就能感覺到血液在血管中快速流動，心臟砰砰的跳著。他很期待再見到Danny的那一刻。  
  
  
Grace的婚禮簡單隆重，她邀請了一些親朋好友，Steve跟Mary也在其中。Steve再見到Grace時，她已經是個穿著白禮服很幸福的新娘子了，在儀式結束後，Steve上前跟他打招呼。  
  
「Grace，你真是漂亮極了，恭喜你」Steve真心的稱讚著  
  
「謝謝!!你來了我真是高興」Grace靦腆的笑著。Steve在一瞬間看到Danny的笑臉。  
  
「你覺得他還會來嗎?」Grace眼神帶著小小的失落問著Steve  
  
剛剛的儀式，是繼父Stan將Grace的手放到未來Grace丈夫的手上，這讓滿心期待自己親生父親會出現的Grace感到有些失望。畢竟Grace還登報想讓自己不知道在何方的爸爸知道自己要結婚了。  
  
「他會的，Danno向來最疼你，怎麼可能會錯過你的婚禮」Steve溫柔地說  
  
「恩，我希望。抱歉，我得去見一見Ryan的朋友了，等會再聊吧」Grace帶著歉意結束了對話，朝著對他揮揮手的新郎走去。  
  
目送著新娘子離去，Steve想自己也不確定Danny還會不會回來，如果說他還沒來到這裡時很確定他會來，那麼當他到這裡而沒有看到Danny時，他就不那麼確定了。也許他沒看到報紙，也許他根本還沒回到美國，也許…….  
  
Steve拿著香檳，目光一直放在入口處，希望下一秒走進來的是自己那位聒噪的搭檔。  
  
這時，門口走進了一位跟婚禮氣氛格格不入的中年人，Steve盯著這個陌生人，似乎是Steve的眼神太過銳利，陌生人發現了這道目光，並且朝著Steve走了過來。  
  
「你是Steve McGarrett?」陌生人問著Steve  
  
「我是。我認識你嗎?」Steve很奇怪為什麼這個人會知道自己叫什麼。  
  
「我是Danny的朋友，他請我帶點東西給你，還有請你轉交東西給Grace」  
  
聽到這個人說是Danny的朋友，Steve馬上急躁的問  
  
「Danny呢?」  
  
「他一年前過世了，因為傳染病。」陌生人眼神悲傷的說  
  
「什麼!?」Steve不敢相信，也許心裡一直有這麼一個答案，但Steve從來不予許自己的世界裡沒有Danny。  
  
「這個，是他的骨灰，他請你轉交給Grace，還有這個，是給你的。」陌生人給他一個不大的裝著Danny骨灰的透明瓶子，還有一條領帶。  
  
「這是!?」Steve看著手上的領帶  
  
「你不覺得我能在這麼多人中找到你很奇怪嗎?Danny告訴我要找你很簡單，只要找那個盯著門口面色兇狠的男人就是了，他還叫我好好看一看你收到領帶的表情。Danny就是這樣，儘管臉白個像什麼似的，還不忘開玩笑。」陌生人淺淺的笑了。  
「是阿…送我一條我嘲笑了一整年的領帶」Steve扯了扯嘴角  
  
「Danny要我留意報紙或網路，他說Grace一定會讓他知道他要結婚的事。他說，請你骨灰不要在Grace結婚當天交給她，請過段日子再給，他不想她最重要的日子為他傷心。」  
  
「我知道了。」Steve看著透明瓶子說  
  
「那我就先告辭了」陌生人說完話後就離去  
  
Steve看著陌生人的背影離去，他有很多話想問他，關於Danny這幾年都在哪裡，關於他在得傳染病前生活的如何，關於他被病痛折磨了多久等等。但他最終還是沒有因此叫住他。  
  
等看不到陌生人的人影后，他看著被自己握在手中Danny的骨灰。  
  
「歡迎回來」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace哭倒在自己丈夫的懷裡，懷中抱著那個透明瓶子。Steve知道Grace會好起來的，因為她和他的爸爸一樣的堅強。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
又過了幾年，Steve結婚了，令人吃驚的是，對象不是那位Catherine上尉，而是一個非常普通的女人，並不是沒有姿色，只是相比起Catherine那種美艷，他可能連一半都達不到。但不管怎樣，Steve還是組建了一個家庭，在婚禮上，Mary心裡為自己的哥哥終於 **痊癒** 了而高興。  
  
  
  
Steve是一個好丈夫跟一個好爸爸，但是他會再每天睡覺前，在書房獨自呆上一個小時，他也會在星期二的早晨去墓地探望，風雨無阻。他的兒子Eric不是沒有問過媽媽，爸爸到底為什麼做這些事，他的媽媽只是告訴他，他的爸爸在懷念以前。  
  
Kate知道的  
再決定嫁給Steve前，她就知道自己是嫁給了一個心理填滿東西的男人。  
  
  
  
Steve覺得自己在搖晃，好像是躺在什麼地方被人推著一樣，有人影不斷的在眼前晃來晃去，但是頭頂的燈太亮眼，看不清楚面容，他的手伸進了褲子口袋，抓了抓裡頭的小瓶子，『還在』他頓時安心了下來。  
  
他感覺到四周嘈雜的聲響越來越小聲，鼻子好像被戴了什麼東西，眼皮越來越重。突然間，他聽到了一聲熟悉的聲音，Steve的神智忽然清明了起來。  
  
又一聲  
  
「Steve!」  
  
Steve一張開眼，發現自己站在5-0的總部，前面站著怒氣沖沖的Danny，Danny的後面還站著Chin跟Kono。Steve不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
「你搞什麼花了這麼久的時間阿!?」Danny火大地說  
  
Steve愣了一下，然後對著Danny似笑非笑的說  
「是阿…是花了蠻久的時間」  
  
Danny給了他一個古怪的眼神，然後搖搖頭。Steve看著眼前的Danny、Chin跟Kono，他嘴角翹了起來。  
  
「歡迎回來」Danny看著Steve的微笑，溫柔地說  
  
「是阿….我回來了….」Steve滿足的回答  
  
  
  
嗶─  
晚上7點24分。Steve McGarrett在自家家人的陪伴下於醫院結束了他光榮的一生，享年70歲。  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
